Lullabye
by Transgenic-girl
Summary: How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough, is forever enough? Jeb/Az one-shot song fic


**"****Lullaby"**

**They didn't have you where I come from**

**Never knew the best was yet to come**

**Life began when I saw your face**

**And I hear your laugh like a serenade**

She had never imagined she would feel this pure shot of joy thrilling through her veins like adrenaline, a state of utter contentedness, moments where she felt as if a Heaven, an Elysium was close at hand.

They had met the day she had been brought back to life. The day her life was returned to her, and she did not know until later just how correct that definition of the day would be.

**How long do you want to be loved**

**Is forever enough, is forever enough**

**How long do you want to be loved**

**Is forever enough**

**Cause I'm never, never giving you up**

He kissed her like every breath might be their last, touched her as if any moment they would be ripped apart, loved her like they were both standing on the edge of the end. The intensity between them was more than pure electricity, more than a drug, more than the slide of heated flesh alongside flesh, more than addicting.

**I slip in bed when you're asleep**

**To hold you close and feel your breath on me**

**Tomorrow there'll be so much to do**

**So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you**

The sheets were cool around them, the blanket draped over their hips warm only for the body heat it kept insulated between them. The pillows and mattress luxuriously soft below their heads and bodies, as if they were lying on a cloud rather than a bed.

She traced the lines of his face with barely there touches, taking care not to wake him. Reassuring herself that she was not midway through a glorious dream that she never wanted to leave, that she truly was in reality. Even in his sleep he turned into her touches, leaning into her hand on his cheek, his own hands warm on her back and hip.

**How long do you want to be loved**

**Is forever enough, is forever enough**

**How long do you want to be loved**

**Is forever enough**

**Cause I'm never, never giving you up**

During the day their relationship was not always perfect, sometimes they argued, got angry over stupid things, stormed off in opposite directions. Their friends and family would roll their eyes at their antics, knowing that for every fight there was a period of making back up. A time everyone smart avoided walking into rooms without knocking when the doors were closed.

**As you wander through this troubled world**

**In search of all things beautiful**

**You can close your eyes when you're miles away**

**And hear my voice like a serenade**

Early in their relationship he had been sent out to round up the last vestiges of the Witch's Longcoat forces, and she had watched him leave from the balcony of her room, tears in her eyes and hand over the place where her heart had resided before he had taken it with him.

Letters had been sent back and forth, never flowery, but always honest. Kept beneath plush pillows in the Palace walls, tucked into jacket pockets on the far side of the O.Z.. Both kept close to the owners' hearts. Waiting for the day the two halves of the same heart could come back together and become one.

**How long do you want to be loved**

**Is forever enough, is forever enough**

**How long do you want to be loved**

**Is forever enough**

**Cause I'm never, never giving you up**

One night, as the sun was setting behind them, they pledged to be together forever. In the attendance of their best friends, their closest family both of blood and spirit, they had had their hands bound together with a length of white satin cord. Whispered words of love and kissed beneath the leaves dancing in the breeze, only to pull back to catcalls and whistles when the kiss lasted longer than was proper in front of her parents and his father.

In her gown of white lace and his uniform of dark blue they had wrapped their arms around each other, and knew in that moment that they would indeed be together forever. Their bodies would age, but their spirits had melded together, never to part.

**How long do you want to be loved**

**Is forever enough, is forever enough**

**How long do you want to be loved**

**Is forever enough**

**Cause I'm never, never giving you up**

**Is forever enough**

**Cause I'm never, never giving you up**

Her soft musical voice pulled him out of the grasp of sleep, the song she was singing bringing a gentle smile to his face, as he took the hand tracing his bottom lip and kissed the palm of it. And then the tip of each finger.

Eyes the color of the sky on a perfect spring day, and eyes the color of rich fertile earth met and they shared a smile. The last line of the song whispered past her lips, as she leant down to press them against his mouth, as his hand found its way into her hair, holding her close.

When they parted, they smiled again, and she set her head on his bare chest. Falling asleep to the sound of her love's heart. Which would be hers forever, as hers would be his.

**Song belongs to the Dixie Chicks**


End file.
